space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Combat Skills
Combat Skills Only Combat Pool Points may be used to learn/raise Combat Skills. 'Combat Skill Keywords' Each Combat Skill has one or more keywords associated with it. The keywords are used by Skills, Spells, Specialties, and Abilities to boost, limit and/or modify the Combat Skills they associated with. The keywords don't have any effect in and of themselves. Keywords will be noted in italics under the name of the skill. ARMOR SKILL *''Armor'' Practice and training in the use of Armor. Characters with this skill are able to wear Body Armor and Spirit Armor. The level of Armor worn by characters cannot exceed the level of this Skill. This Skill does not allow Characters to wear Exo-Systems or Constructs. Characters without this Skill cannot wear Armor. ARROW VOLLEY *''Tactical'' This Tactical Combat Skill allows a specially trained archer to fire more than one arrow simultaneously in a volley. Max Volley 1 +1 at levels 4, 7, and 10. Limited to one use per round +1 at levels 4, 7, and 10. BLITZ* *''Tactical'' Once per round add 1 to the character's Half Move or Combat Move at levels 1, 4, 7 and 10. CLOSE-QUARTERS MOUNTED WEAPONS *''Mounted, Weapon, High-Tech, Close-Quarters'' Bonuses: +1 to Strike with Mounted Close-Quarters Weapons per level, including Cybernetic and Exo-System mounted weapons. This plus to Strike is also applied to Exo-Linked hand held Exo-Blades, Spell Nodes that contain CQ Weapon Spells and strikes made with shields. COMBAT CRAWL *''Tactical'' Character's with this Skill practice dropping Prone and fighting on their bellies in order to avoid incoming ranged fire. At level 1 characters with this skill do not suffer Initiative penalties from being Prone, Strike penalties While Prone don't apply to the characters Ranged Strikes and they are considered to be 25% screened against ranged Strikes . At higher Levels they are considered to have Cover vs ranged Strikes while Prone. 25% Cover at level 4, 50% Cover at Level 7 and 75% Cover at level 10. Note that characters that are knocked Prone involuntarily by Force damage or other attacks, are still subject to the Initiative penalty, but they only serve it once. If the Round ends and they are still Prone they do not serve the penalty again at the beginning of the next Round. CONDITIONING *''Tactical'' Characters with this Skill spend time training their bodies to be more resilient in combat situations. When this character spends a 4 hour block Conditioning they gain 2 DC per level of this Skill. The bonus DC lasts until the end of the next Combat that the character is in. The bonus DC counts as the characters personal DC and it can be Healed and Regenerated. If the Character has an active Force Skin it will protect the Conditioning DC. If the Character had Conditioning DC at the beginning of a combat, at the end of that combat they gain 1 Combat Pool Point and loose all DC (if any still remains) that they gained from Conditioning. DEFEND *''Defensive'' Practice and training in the art of personal defense. Provides a bonus of +1 to defend per level. DEFEND, SPECIAL* *''Defensive, Special'' Those who wish to become highly trained in Close Quarters Combat often learn a Special Defend. These defensive techniques are unique, in that they cost an Action to perform, but have additional bonuses beyond merely avoiding damage. The types of Special Defends are listed below. Note that each different type of Special Defend counts as a separate Skill, and must be advanced independently. For every two levels of the specific Special Defend Skill, the Character receives a bonus of +1 to Defend. Regular bonuses to Defend also apply, but there is a –4 penalty to all Special Defends. In addition, when performing Special Defends, the Modified Roll to Defend must be higher than the Modified Strike Roll of the attacker to successfully perform the special maneuver and avoid damage. 'Combination Strike/Defend:' This special move provides a bonus to Defend when Defending on the same Segment that the Character is Striking on, but takes 2 Actions. Note that the specific type of weapon that this Skill is to be used with must be specified at the time the Skill is taken. 'Disarm': This move allows the defender to disarm their attacker of one hand held weapon, forcing them to retrieve it, (requires 1 Action), if they wish to use it further. Note that AC does not apply in this instance; the target must successfully Defend to avoid being Disarmed. 'Entangle': This defence allows the defender to use their own weapon to entangle the weapon of their attacker. The attacker cannot Strike with the entangled weapon until they beat the defender in a Strength Contest. Expert Move* *''Special'' An Expert Move is a Skill that is used to make a Specific Called Strike easier. The exact Expert Move to be performed with this Skill must be decided on when the Skill is first learned. Any number of Expert Moves can be learned, but each must start at level 1, and must be advanced independently from any other Expert Move. This Skill reduces the Natural Roll needed to make a successfull called Strike by 1 per Level (min1). '' Note that in the case of Expert Moves marked in Italics, AC does not apply; the target must successfully Defend to avoid the effect of the Expert Move. The following special combat moves all count as Expert Moves: '''Combination Strike:'This attack allows two Strikes simultaneously, if the Character has Off-Hand Style, or any Combat Style that affords an extra Action that can be used to Strike simultaneously in combat, (Unarmed Style, Martial Magic, etc.). Note that if the Speed Factors of the Actions are different, both Strikes happen with the slower of the two Speed Factors. A Combination Strike still uses up two Actions to perform; they are just used simultaneously. This Skill must be taken once for Each Style that a character wishes to use it with. For example a character using Off-Hand: Sharp could take Expert Move: Sharp Combination - This would allow them to make two Strikes on the same segment as long as one of them was using the Sharp Skill. Only the named Strike is considered a Called Strike (The Sharp Strike in the previous example). Disarm:''This Expert Move is used with the Unarmed Combat Skill or any Close Quarters Weapon Skill to make an enemy drop a hand held weapon. ''Entangle:An Entangle is performed when an armed Character wishes to “tie up” an opponent’s weapon. The Character performing the Entangle uses his weapon to tangle up their opponent’s weapon. This skill is especial useful with weapons like a whip or a flail but can be performed with any weapon. Grab: '''A Grab Attack can be practiced as an Expert Move, See the Combat Section for details on Grab Attacks. '''Hit and Fade This Expert Move allows the combatant to move into CQ range Strike with a Specifiic type of CQ weapon (ie Sharp, Blunt, mounted or Unarrmed) and then move back out again in a single segment. This move requires 2 Actions: 1 move action and 1 strike action. The strike is considered a Called Strike. The character can move up to their full movement divided any way they choose between before and after the strike. The character must move at least 1 hex both before and after the strike. This expert move does not trigger opportunity attacks from it’s target, and the target does not have the option to follow the attacker as if he were “backing out of combat”. The Speed factor of this move is 3 or the speed of the strike, which ever is higher. Pin: '''This attack allows the Character to pin targets weaker than themselves to the ground or a wall. A successful Strength Contest is required to break free. '''Ricochet: '''A Ricochet is a bank shot performed with a range weapon. The attacker bounces their shot off an available surface to hit the target from an angle that would not otherwise be possible. The surface must be deemed to be strong enough by the Arbiter, or the weapon will just tear through it. ''Trip, Tackle or Ram'':' This attack allows the Character to knock their target Prone, See the Combat Section for details. FIELD TRAINING* *''Tactical This Skill improves a character's Saves over time. At Levels 1, 4, 7 and 10 characters with this Skill gain a permanent +1 bonus to a Save of their choice. FLANK *''Tactical'' Characters with this skill gain +1 to Strike at levels 1 and 7 and +1DR at Levels 4 and 10 if there is an ally in CQ combat with their target. This skill has no affect on AoE strikes. FOREIGN ENVIRONMENT COMBAT *''Special'' This Skill makes it possible for the Character to fight in any foreign environment, (under water, flying, outer space, etc.), by reducing or removing the combat penalties that would normally apply. Reduce the penalty by 1 per level of this Skill. FIREARM SKILLS Firearm Skills represent training a Character has taken to familiarize themselves with the use of hand held guns in combat. While training in the Skill, the Character learns all the needed fundamental principles to wield all guns of that class. Firearm Skills provide a bonus of plus one to Strike per Skill Level. Firearm Skill training reduces the chance of Bad Fumbles on a Natural One Strike Roll by 10% per level of Skill with the appropriate Firearm, see the Combat Section for details on Fumbles. There are three Firearm classes, each with its own Skill; 'Pistol Skill' *''Firearm, High-Tech, Hand-held, Ranged'' Small sized handheld firearms and energy weapons are in the pistol class. 'Rifle Skill' *''Firearm, High-Tech, Hand-held, Ranged'' Medium sized handheld firearms, and energy weapons are in the rifle class. 'Cannon Skill' *''Firearm, High-Tech, Hand-held, Ranged'' Large and Giant sized handheld firearms and energy weapons are in the Cannon class. CLOSE QUARTER WEAPON SKILLS Close Quarter (CQ) Weapons Skills represent training a Character has taken to familiarize themselves with the use of hand held, ancient weapons in combat. While training in the Skill, the Character learns all the needed fundamental principles to wield all CQ Weapons of that class. CQ Weapon Skills provide a bonus of plus one to Strike per Skill Level. CQ Weapon Skill training reduces the chance of Bad Fumbles on a Natural One Strike Roll by 10% per level of Skill with the appropriate CQ Weapon, see the Combat Section for details on Fumbles. There are three CQ Weapon classes, each with its own Skill: *Sharp Weapons Skill *Blunt Weapons Skill *Ranged Weapons Skill (not exactly close quarters but ancient and hand held) Some weapons might require more than one Skill to use in all ranges. For example, a knife could be used to slash or stab a victim, this type of attack would require the Sharp Weapons Skill. The knife could also be thrown, and that would require the Ranged Weapons Skill. 'Sharp Weapons Skill' *''Ancient, Hand-held, Close-Quarters'' Any weapon that is used for stabbing or cutting can be considered a sharp weapon. Swords, knives, ice picks, slashers, sickles and anything else with an edge or a point is considered a sharp weapon. There are some exceptions to this class of weapons, they are weapons with edges or point that are wielded like a blunt weapon, specifically axes and pick axes. Axes and pick Axes fall under the Blunt Weapons Class. Other weapons may be ambiguous as well; the arbiter always has the final say. 'Blunt Weapons Skill' *''Ancient, Hand-held, Close-Quarters'' Any weapon that is designed to cause damage by bludgeoning is considered a blunt weapon. This includes bats, maces, flails, morning-stars, hammers, chains, ropes, table legs, and big sticks. Axes and Pick Axes are also included in this class. Some weapons might be ambiguous as to what Class they belong to, the Arbiter will decide what class it goes into. 'Ranged Weapons Skill' *''Ancient, Hand-held, Ranged'' All thrown and primitive device hurled weapons are considered ranged weapons. Bows crossbows, slings, darts, spears, javelins, throwing stars, thrown knives, even a well aimed rock are all ranged weapons. Any weapon or projectile that that is not being gripped when it strikes is in the Ranged Weapon Class. OBSTACLE COURSE TRAINING* *''Tactical'' Reduce the effect of Hindering Terrain on characters with this Skill by 1 at levels 1,4,7 and 10 of this Skill. RANGED MOUNTED WEAPONS *''Weapon, Mounted, High-Tech, Ranged'' Bonuses: + 1 to Strike with Exo-System and Vehicle Mounted ranged Weapon Systems per level. This plus to Strike is also applied to Exo-Linked hand held Exo-Weapons and Spell Nodes that contain ranged Spells. RANGED SPELL COMBAT *''Mystic, Ranged, Empty Handed'' +1 to Strike per level with ranged Spells that require a Strike Roll. SHIELD DEFEND SKILL *''Defensive'' This combat skill gives the user proficiency with the use of a shield allowing them to block incoming strikes, providing +1 to defend per level. This skill is cumulative with the Defend skill and other defensive combat skills. SHIFT *''Tactical'' Characters with this Skill can move 1 hex without triggering attacks of opportunity as part of a Normal Move Action. At levels 4, 7, and 10 the can add another hex. At level 9, as part of their Half Move, characters can move 1 Hex without triggering Free Strikes. This Skill does not increase the amount that the character can move. TOUCH SPELL COMBAT *''Mystic, Empty-Hand, Close-Quarters'' +1 to Strike per level with Spells that have a Range of ‘Touch’ and require a Strike Roll. UNARMED COMBAT* *''Empty-Hand, Close Quarters''' ''' Proficiency in performing Unarmed Strikes. Note that Unarmed Combat Skill applies to Strikes with Natural Weapons, DR by race. DR for races with no Natural Weapons is 0, (the Accuracy Bonus is applied as normal however). Note that Knuckle Dusters work with the Unarmed Combat Skill, adding to the regular Damage. The Speed Factor to Strike with Unarmed Combat / Natural Weapons is three, (3), for all races unless otherwise noted. Bonuses: +1 to Strike per level. Unarmed Combat training reduces the chance of Bad Fumbles on a Natural One by 10% per level, see the Combat Section for details on Fumbles. WALL RUN* *''Tactical Move 1 hex along a wall at levels 1, 4, 7 and 10 as part of a regular Move Action. At level 7 this can be used in conjunction with a half move. This movement can be used to avoid obstacles such as pits or acid,. It can also be used to move past creatures trying to block hallways. It doesn't work on door frames however, it requires at least 1 hex of wall. This Skill does not increase the amount that the character can move. Category:Skills